transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Universe (Fan Fiction)
Transformers: Universe is the upcoming series that connects multiple universe of different transformers. Plot to be added Story to be added Characters Autobots Cybertron *Optimus Prime - Optimus Prime is the Great Leader of the Autobots, Optimus only wants peace between both Autobots and Decepticons and end the futile war between both rivals from Cybertron. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Hot Shot - Hot Shot is the racing know-at-all Autobot, who just doesn't follows orders, but follows his spark into battle wherever danger lurks in every corner, he will face off any of his enemies. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Red Alert - Red Alert is the medical Autobot who repairs damaged allies that have been defeated by any evil Decepticons, wherever Optimus goes, Red Alert follows as he believes that Optimus is the key to save the whole galaxy. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Jet Fire - Jet Fire is the aerial Autobot who strikes down his enemies from the air than on land, he trusts more than just his allies on the field, he puts his spark in the hands of Optimus Prime. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Smoke Screen - Smoke Screen is an Autobot Agent sent by Ultra Magnus to stay guard around the other Autobots to see if they do anything wrong or dangerous. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Ultra Magnus - Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Autobot Guard, he is willingly to find out what the Autobots are up to. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA Savage Planet *Leo Primal - Leo Primal is the Leader of the Maximals, and king of the Savage Planet, his only primal task to do is to save his home planet before something or someone else destroys the world.Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Rhinox - to be added *Rat Trap - to be added *Cheetor - to be added *Tigertron - to be added *Air Razor - to be added *Depth Charge - to be added *Grimlock - to be added *Swoop - to be added *Slag - to be added *Snarl - to be added *Spike - to be added Speed Planet *Override - Override is the Leader of the Speed Planet, she's got what it can take to out match any bot who dare challenge her. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Sideswipe - to be added *Clocker - to be added *Arcee - to be added *Chromia - to be added *Brakedown - to be added *Downshift - to be added *Cliffjumbper - to be added *Wreckgar - to be added Decepticons Cybertron *Gigatron - Gigatron is the New Leader of The Decepticons, after Megatron's disappearance, he was chosen to lead the New Decepticon Team, and destroy any Autobot in his way. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Rampage - Rampage is also known as Autobot X as his term was meant to become the perfect Autobot Soldier, but became a backfire and was soon offline after his destruction over half of Cybertron city, but was revived by Gigatron, he vowed to stay by his side as Rampage will destroy any Autobot who dares challenges him. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Lock Down - Once a Decepticon Guard formerly, now Decepticon Bounty Hunter as he takes his prizes to sell to the Decepticons and earn for his misdeeds of treasury. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Barricade - Once a Follower to Lord Megatron, now following the commands of Lord Gigatron by his left side, Barricade would sacrifice himself over both Leaders, than to betray his own kind. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Bludgedon - Bludgedon is a Deception samurai warrior who only wants the sparks of every Autobot who has fought to fail him in battle, with his own trophy case of Autobot Sparks, his only prize was just waiting for him around the corner of his optical sensors. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA Savage Planet *Scourge - Scourge was the former leader of the Savage Planet, but after his attempt to gain the power of becoming king, he had no choice but to form his own kingdom and his own army. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Skybyte - to be added *Undermine - to be added *Brimstone - to be added *Terrorsaur - to be added *Predacon X - Predacon X is an Unknown character that seems to be allied with the Predacons for somewhat purpose that needed the team to lead him to see what he is after. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Night Scream - to be added *Scarem - to be added *Insecticons **Shrapnel - to be added **Bombshell - to be added **Kickback - to be added **Venom - to be added **Barrage - to be added **Chop Shop - to be added **Ransack - to be added Speed Planet *Dirt Boss - to be added *Crumplezone - to be added *Lugnutz - to be added Allies Earth *Jake Goodman - Jake is a new student in his New High School, but became a reject under the influence of Bradley Hotch, as he was terrorized by his new bully. While discovering the Autobots, he vowed to never tell a living soul to anyone he has met. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Russell Ford - Russell is a wannabe skateboarder who's dream is bigger than anyone else's, his own dream is to go to the X-Games, after graduating his last semester. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA *Elaine "Lynn" Samburg - Elaine is the brains of the somewhat rebellious team against the rivalry of the Decepticons. Appearances: TFU Episode TBA Category:Fan Fiction